Bath tubs and some shower stalls frequently have shower heads that are too low for convenient use by tall persons. There generally is no inexpensive way to change a low shower head into a high shower head. There are available in the market place flexible hose or pipe that can be connected to a faucet or to a pipe joint and a hanger device from which the shower head may be suspended. These solutions are not acceptable to those who want a permanent rigid connection for a shower head that may be pointed in any direction desired.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel shower arm extension. It is another object of this invention to provide a shower arm extension that is S-shaped and a rigid inflexible fixture. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.